1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an integrated circuit, and more particularly, in one or more embodiments, to a semiconductor memory apparatus and a system using the same.
2. Related Art
Efforts to reduce power consumption at a data bus have led to the adoption of data bus inversion (“DBI”). DBI may count the number of logic high levels (or logic low levels) among the data to be transmitted across a data bus and then decide if it would be advantageous in terms of power consumption to invert some or all of the bits prior to transmission.
For example, assuming that the transmission of low-level signal would consume more power than the transmission of high-level signal, if the number of low-level bits of data is larger than the number of high-level bits of data, it would be advantageous to transmit inverted data. A semiconductor memory apparatus or a system using DBI may also reduce power consumption when outputting data.
DBI requires a semiconductor memory apparatus or a system to calculate the number of low-level data bits and high-level data bits to determine whether to invert the data, and this may result in a delay.